One of Them
by Meg Elizabeth Rose
Summary: Faith Dursley is your average girl, daddy's angel, adorable, and has the perfect boyfriend. And she's a witch. Will wizardry change who she is, and will she be able to handle all of the challenges that come with the name, and those of a normal teenager?
1. Chapter 1

"Of course Mother, yes we'll be over for tea. Goodbye Mother."

"Was that your mum?" Andrea asked Dudley, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Mmm, yes, we're going there for tea." Dudley Dursley replied, kissing his wife. "Faith still asleep?"

"Yes, but her naptime is almost over." Andrea looked at her watch.

"I'll go get her." Dudley happily thundered up the stairs to the nursery. He slowly tip-toed into his daughter's room. He was a proud and surprisingly good father. A wide, silly grin spread across his face as her peered into the crib. He carefully picked her up and cradled her in his huge arms. He smoothed her dark brown locks and looked into her big blue eyes which looked up at Dudley, full of curiosity and excitement.

* * *

"Hello? Anyone here?" Dudley, Andrea and Faith came into the Dursley's house.

"In here." A grouchy voice called from the parlor.

"Hello Father." Andrea sweetly said to Vernon Dursley, a quite large and rather grumpy man. Having recently fallen over his own two feet and twisted an ankle, Petunia had kept him in the house at all times.

"How are you Andrea?" Vernon said a slight tone happier. "Now, would you do me a favor?"

"What Father?"

"Go talk to Petunia; maybe sneak me out a few pastries? She's got me on this new diet, lots of green foods."

"I'll see what I can do." Andrea laughed and walked towards the kitchen. Dudley walked into the parlor with Faith in the baby carrier. He sat down on the couch across form his father and rocked Faith's seat slowly.

"Dudley." Vernon said after a few moments of silence. Dudley looked up, lost in train of thought.

"Yes Father?"

"Let me see my granddaughter son." Dudley cautiously picked up Faith and brought her to her grandfather. Faith looked up at the big man holding her and broke into a giant smile, and Vernon had a smile to match.

* * *

"Hello Mum." Andrea said, walking into the kitchen.

"Andrea, hello."

"Smells wonderful."

"Ah! I know what you're up to, no snacks for Vernon; don't go trying to sneak any!"

"Don't worry I wasn't."

"Well then come help me bring out the cookies, I'll bring the pie." Petunia grabbed a fresh blueberry pie and followed Andrea out into the parlor. Andrea was sitting on the ground and Dudley and Vernon were talking.

"Look food." Andrea cheerfully said, placing the plate of cookies on the table and handing Vernon a carrot. "Sorry," she whispered "she's really tough about this diet thing." She gave Vernon a sympathetic smile.

"It's fine." Vernon grumbled.

"Dudleykins! So good to see you!" Petunia walked into the parlor, holding the pie.

"Hello Mother. You see your granddaughter?" Dudley asked with pride. But he didn't get the reaction he had hoped for from his mother. All of a sudden the pie smashed onto the carpet. Everyone spun around to look at Petunia. Her jaw was dropped and quivering, her eyes with fear and shock.

"She---she." Petunia stuttered. "She's one of _**them**_.


	2. Chapter 2

They sat in silence as they drove down the road. Dudley's knuckles were pale white from clutching the steering wheel. Andrea looked at Dudley with concern while Faith sat in the backseat, laughing with delight as she made her milk change colors, as she had been doing since Petunia's meltdown. Petunia had thrown them out and told them not to come out unless they had a normal child. Dudley pulled into the driveway, he got out. Andrea got Faith and followed him.

"Dudley!" she said, closing the front door behind her. "Dudley, why don't we talk rationally?" Dudley sat in silence in the living room. "Dudley, honey, I don't even know what's going on, but you seem to. All I know about what's happening to my child is that according to your mother, she's 'one of them, a freak, and she better not stay that way.' And that her milk is changing colors." Andrea held the bottle between her forefinger and thumb, showing her husband the now blue milk. At her touch though, it began to change back to white. She gave it back to Faith, and it became a bright green.

"I don't want to talk about it." Dudley said, staring at Faith. He was still upset over his banishment from his parents, never mind the fact that his daughter was becoming a part of his past that he had almost rid himself of. He walked out the door and went for a walk, telling his wife so as he shut the door.

Andrea collapsed on the couch, close to a breakdown. Faith looked up at her mother with big eyes. Andrea broke into a smile and embraced her little girl. She took her upstairs to the bedroom. She had never been one to snoop and had always respected everyone's privacy, especially Dudley's, but this situation called for a bit of investigation. She placed her 5 month daughter on the bed.

"No funny business." Andrea told her before she turned around. Faith seemed to nod yes, and her eyes were truthful. But when her mother wasn't looking she giggled and shook her head 'no'. Andrea squatted on the floor outside of Dudley's closet. She dragged out a large box and opened it. His Smelting's uniform lay on the top. She placed it next to her and began to look further into the box. Letters from his parents, friends, and even her filled most of the box. She smiled, remembering when she had written them. At the very bottom, under all of this was a small thin box. Andrea pulled it out and slid the top off. A picture of a Petunia and Vernon, with Dudley was at the top. They were all much younger. Andrea smirked at the picture of her husband as a chubby child, but she didn't recognize the scrawny looking boy with broken glasses who was also in the picture, not looking happy about being there. There was an un-opened letter that lay at the bottom, beginning to yellow. It was addressed to Dudley, from somebody named Harry Potter. Andrea looked around slowly, and then opened the letter.


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on Faith, let's get your coat." Andrea picked up Faith, still clutching the letter. She hurried down the stairs and snapped Faith's fuzzy red coat on. She put on her own black coat and wrote Dudley a not that she taped to the banister.

_Went for a ride in the country side with Faith. We'll talk when I get home._

_Love Andrea & Faith_.

Andrea buckled Faith into her car seat and then pulled out of the driveway. She followed the directions, the only paper that was in the envelope and about an hour later, saw a sign that read, 'Godric's Hollow'. She found the house as described and parked next to the year, since there was no driveway in sight. Andrea rested Faith on her hip and walked to the door, talking a big breath and then knocked. A small boy maybe two years old, who looked like a younger version of the boy in the picture, opened the door slightly and poked his head out.

"Mum!" he called, turning back inside, "I don't know who it is!"

"Thank you James, now go upstairs and check on your brother, see if he's awake. And don't go near the baby!" The door opened again, this time by a pretty, young red-head.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I'm Ginny Potter. And you are?"

"In dire need of help." Andrea answered, adjusting Faith on her hip. Ginny opened the door further, seeing Faith for the first time.

"Come in." Ginny said her eyes on the baby. "And I'll see what I can do."

* * *

"Harry." Ginny whispered, as Harry dismounted his broom, coming home from a visit with Oliver Wood, who had broken his leg, while training a Quidditch team he had formed. "Don't get mad, but there's a woman in the dining room and I think she's a Muggle."

"The house is Muggleproof dear." Harry kissed his wife on her freckled nose. "But why is she in our house?"

"As a mother, I couldn't just leave her, she said she needed help, and she had a baby with her."

"Becoming a softie?" Harry teased her. Ginny playfully slapped his arm.

"She needs help, go see her. Please."

"For you." Harry squeezed her hand and walked into the dining room. The woman, no more than 25 years old, sat with a baby girl who was sneezing sparkles. The woman looked up at him.

"You're Harry Potter."

"Correct." Harry sat down across the table from her.

"My husband, he knew you."

"Is that so, I must ask first, how did you get here?"

"You sent directions."

"What's your name miss?" Harry asked his heart pace speeding up, afraid to hear her answer.

"Andrea. Andrea Dursley. You know my husband don't you? Dudley Dursley?"

"Merlin's beard." Harry gasped.

* * *

'I'm sorry Andrea," Ginny said. "Harry just needs a minute."

"Okay. Why? Oh I'm so sorry! I never pry, I never snoop, I keep my nose out of people's businesses, it's just, this concerns my daughter and I feel like everyone knows what's going on but me."

"It's going to turn out fine." Ginny said. "You're not a bad person, you're a mother, I would do the same for my children." Andrea gave Ginny a weak smile, appreciating her help.

"I just want to know what's happening." Andrea said quietly.

"Well, it's probably not my place to tell you the story, but."

"Ginny, I can tell her." Harry said from the doorway, he walked over to the coach opposite Andrea and sat down next to his wife. "Andrea, you have to understand something, your husband knows what's going on and knows of the existence of this world, as do his parents, and some others like you. But you must not repeat this to anyone else, of your kind, not your parents, friends, anyone."

"Okay." Andrea said quiet, awaiting more.

"Ginny, I, my family, and many others, including your daughter, are a part of a different world, we a witches and wizards. I know you are shocked, and confused, I see it in your expression, but let me explain and tell you my story. Many years ago, before you or I were even born, a great wizard began to gain power. He was a dark wizard, killing innocent people, witches, wizards and Muggles like you. Other wizards and witches joined him; they were his followers, just as dark and evil as this one wizard. They were called Death Eaters, and the wizard was Lord Voldemort. A prophecy was made, before I was even born about me and Voldemort. It basically said that I would have powers he did not know, and Lord Voldemort couldn't have that, so he set off to kill me. He murdered my parents, and cast a Killing Curse at me, but I survived. There are details of this, but I won't go into them, seeing as you wouldn't understand right now, not knowing anything about magic. But here's where you come into my story. As an infant, I was sent to live with my aunt, uncle. You may know them as Mother, and Father, but I called them Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon."

"You're Dudley's cousin." Andrea said, after sorting this all out in her mind.

"Yes."

"And what about this dark wizard, should I be concerned?" Andrea tightened her grip on Faith.

"No, there was a war; I killed him, 7 years ago."

"So Faith..."

"A witch."

But I'm not, and Dudley... isn't?"

"No, but there are Muggle born witches and wizards, my mum was one as was one of my best friends. Somehow, they are almost always the cleverest."

"But what should I do?"

"When she gets older, a letter will arrive from Hogwarts, I'm assuming you live in England. Since she is Muggleborn, an administrator from the school will come to explain all of this to you and Dudley." Harry said. "I'm sorry we threw this all out so fast and so much, but it's easiest for you to know what happened in the past to understand the future."

"Harry," Andrea asked. "Don't mention this to Dudley, please. He doesn't know I'm here. And it might be easiest to keep it that way."

"Unfortunately," Harry said with a slight tone of sorrow. "That won't be a problem. I haven't had any contact with Dudley, or any of the Dursley's since I had to leave, eight years ago."


	4. Chapter 4

After Andrea's meeting with the Potter's she returned home. She and Dudley had a talk, and Dudley told her Faith was a witch, but never brought up Harry, or any relation he had to wizardry. Andrea, knowing it must be a soft spot, didn't bring his knowledge of wizardry up, ever.

* * *

The next few months were a bit difficult for Dudley, but he accepted who his daughter was, and spent as much time as possible with her, knowing she would have to leave him eventually, for school. Andrea kept in touch with Harry, who sent her information on magic, and even introduced her to Hermione, who had become a very good friend of Andrea's and they spent a lot of time talking on the phone. 

Faith ran in through the door on a hot summer day. Dudley sat in front of the air conditioner, watching TV, and Andrea was in the kitchen, making ice pops for Faith.

"Daddy?" Faith asked, a typical daddy's girl since birth, sat on his lap.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Monica says she's going to pre-school next week."

"Is she really?"

"Yes, am I going to preschool?" Faith looked up at her father with her big bright blue eyes.

"Uh, Andrea" Dudley called, not wanting to disappoint his daughter, rather his wife do it then him, he thought to himself.

"What?" Andrea came out of the kitchen, wiping her long hair away from her sweaty face.

"Pre-school" Dudley mouthed to Andrea and gestured at Faith. Andrea gave him a look, but he pleaded with is eyes. She sighed and turned to Faith, being careful not to look at her eyes, the deathly weapon.

"What's up Faith?"

"Monica's going to pre-school, am I going to pre-school?"

"No Faith you're not."

"Why not!" Faith yelped. "It's not fair!" she whined and stomped up the stairs to her room.

"Dudley, I can't keep doing this. You're can't always be her hero!"

"It's the eyes Andrea, and she's my little girl, I can't let her down."

"Then you tell her why she's not going to pre-school."

"Why is that again?"

"Dudley! I swear you're impossible sometimes!"

"I don't see why Faith shouldn't go to pre-school."

"Dudley! She can't control her," Andrea lowered her voice "Magic, and it's hard enough to give her time with her friends, but at least we are supervising that. What would people think if Faith started, oh, I don't know, making crayons change colors or something? At least when she's home she can be free."

"Okay, I'm sorry sweetie." Dudley pulled his wife to him, hugging her. "I'll go see her."

"Thank you." Andrea said happily. Dudley climbed the stairs to Faith's room.

"Faith?" He knocked on the door.

"Daddy?" She said in a small voice. "Come in." She was sitting on her bed curled up.

"Come here Faith." Dudley said, embracing her.

"Monica says that if I don't go to pre-school, I won't learn things. I don't want to be a dummy." Faith said in-between sobs.

"Oh Faith, you aren't going to be a dummy."

"You're just saying that." Faith snubbed, sitting on her bed.

"No I'm not, we'll have pre-school at home okay? The Faith-Daddy Pre-school, just for you." Dudley told her.

"Okay!" Faith said excitedly, she hopped off her bed and skipped down the hall, like nothing had happened.

* * *

As Faith grew older, she began to be able to control her magic. So when the time came for her to be enrolled in school, Andrea and Dudley weren't as concerned. Dudley, wanting his daughter to have the best normal education, so she was to attend a private school, as Dudley and Andrea also had. So on the first week on September, Faith Dursley, began kindergarten at Rosewood Academy. 

"Bye Mommy." Faith hugged her mother and turned to her father. "Bye Daddy."

"Bye Faith, baby." Dudley said, crouched down to Faith's level. "I'll see you when I get home from work. Mommy will pick you up after school okay?"

"Okay Daddy." Faith gave her dad a giant smile. "I love you."

"I love you too Faith." Faith turned around and walked into the building next to a high schooler who was assigned to help her get to her class. Before she walked through the doors, she tuned back and waved at her parents. They smiled and waved back.

"There, there Dudley." Andrea said, lovingly, yet teasing him. "It's only kindergarten."

"I'm okay." Dudley said, wiping his eyes. "You are fully aware I am allergic to daffodils." He pointed to the assortment of flowers on the lawn.

"Those are marigolds." Andrea said, hugging him. "Come on, time for work." Dudley and Andrea got in their separate cars. Andrea sat in hers until Dudley's was out of sight, and then pulled out of the Rosewood Academy driveway, going in the opposite direction of the house.

* * *

"Here's your kindergarten classroom Faith." Lucy, Faith's 'Rosewood Sister' said. "I'll see you at lunch, right?" 

"Yes." Faith said, with her hand on the doorknob, her big blue eyes showed that she was scared but her tone of voice said she was ready for anything. She walked into the classroom and saw about 6 other girls in the same Rosewood uniform as her, a white collared shirt, a red, and white plaid skirt, with a red tie around her neck and knee socks. A middle aged woman came over to faith.

"Hello. I'm Ms. Lowell, what is your name?"

"Faith Dursley." Faith replied confidently.

"Well Faith, come and sit with the other girls. Today we are going to learn about the alphabet. Do you know what that is?" Ms. Lowell tilted her head to the side ever so slightly. Faith then recited the entire alphabet. "Good job Faith! I am very proud! Go join the other young ladies and we'll begin class in a few moments." Faith walked over to the circle of chairs, very pleased to have impressed the teacher.

* * *

Dudley arrived at his office; he was the president and creator of a foundation that helped troubled teen boys solve their problems without violence. After getting his mail and being greeted by anyone he passed, he sat down in his chair, looking through the pictures of him and Faith. He sighed and opened his laptop, checking his emails, still nothing from his parents. Andrea had told him it would be okay, they would come around eventually, but, 5 years after the incident, neither of them had breathed a word to Dudley or Andrea, despite their efforts for that first year. Dudley had called at least twice a day, and gone to the house once a week, begging for a chance to talk. 

"Mr. Dursley." A voice over the intercom disrupted Dudley's thoughts. "There's a fight in the auditorium."

"On my way." Dudley said, walking out the door, grabbing a megaphone from behind the door as he went to settle the fight.

* * *

Andrea parked her car outside of the Potter house, and walked up to the door. She had exchanged letters with both Harry and Ginny since they didn't have a telephone, but she hadn't seen them physically in about a year. She knocked and Ginny answered. 

"Andrea!" She hugged her. "It's so good to see you!"

"Hello Ginny." Andrea said, smiling just as much as the cheerful red-head. "How've you been?"

"Pretty good. Harry's been busy down at the Ministry and so are Ron & Percy, Charlie's back in Romania again, and Bill and Fleur are taking a trip to France now that Victorie is back at Hogwarts. And Hermione's had some cases at the ministry too so her kids have been here too." Ginny took a deep breath. "How's Faith?"

"Started kindergarten today, Dudley almost cried."

"Aw, wouldn't Harry love to hear that." They both laughed. Over the past 5 years, Harry and Ginny had told her about their large family, and the past of Dudley and Harry. It was hard to hear how her now loving and caring husband had been such a bully, but she enjoyed Harry's retellings of the 'old times'. A large crash sounded from upstairs, and the two moms reacted immediately. They ran up the stairs to find Albus, James, and Hugo on the floor next to a knocked over bookcase.

"Aunt Andrea!" they all yelled as they ran to hug her, eager to distract their mother from the bookcase.

"Hey you guys! Wow you've grown so much! Where are Lily and Rose?"

"They're playing Quidditch." The boys responded as the grabbed her arms and pulled her with them outside. "Come on!"

After seeing Rose and Lily, Andrea and Ginny went inside for tea. They began to talk about Faith.

"I'm worried she might use magic while at school, she doesn't know she's a witch, we don't know what her reaction would be or if she'd tell anyone." Andrea told Ginny.

"When the time is right to tell her you'll know." Ginny assured her.

"I hope so." Andrea said.


	5. Chapter 5

For Faith Dursley's 11th birthday, she got a cat, new clothes, a trip to Cannes the next summer and a surprise to everyone, but it only shocked her.

* * *

"Happy Birthday Faith." Dudley said from outside her room. Faith opened the door, wearing her silk pajamas and jumped into her father's arms. "Do you want to open your presents?" He asked her. Without a word, Faith ran down the stairs to the living room; where she found her mother, still in her robe, but wide awake.

"Happy birthday love." She said, hugging her. "Would you like some muffins?" Faith yawned n nodded yes, taking a bite of her favorite food in the world, her mother's pineapple and cherry muffins. Nobody else ate them, but that was fine with Faith, more for her. Over the years, Faith had grown to be like both of her parents. Like Dudley, she could be a bit stuck up, but she was loving and kind once you got past the snobby ness that she used only as a shield. She loved all types of sweet foods, hence the muffins. Like her mother, she had values and knew what was wrong and right, but also like Andrea, if there was something she cared about, nothing could stop her. She never gave up; she had more perseverance than Andrea! But strangely, she hardly shared any physical features with her parents, were as Dudley was quite big still, though he was now muscular, not chubby, and her mother had always been of average weight, but on the taller side, Faith was very short for her age and had a very thin frame. Her hair was a dark rich chocolate brown, and her eyes, seemed to grow bigger and bluer everyday. They almost looked fake, like somebody had colored them in with a Crayola Crayon.

"Where are my presents?" Faith asked, wiping any crumbs off her full red lips.

"Always like your father." Dudley joked, carrying a basket with a lace blanket over it. "Present number one." He told her as he carefully placed the basket on the table. Faith ripped of the blanket hurriedly.

"Ooohh!' she cooed. "Mummy, Daddy! Thanks you!" She picked up her cat and cuddled it, a short haired white cat, with black feet and a black spot over its right eye. The cat nuzzled it head to Faith's chin. He purred, louder than a thunder storm. "Your name is going to be Captain." She said sweetly to him, smoothing the black fur over his eye. "Because you are a pirate!" she laughed. Captain sat in Faith's lap and she opened and gushed over all of her presents, a trip to the French shore in the summer, she slid her fingers across the smooth blue leather of her matching luggage set, which she assumed was to be used for the summer trip. She planned out when to wear all of her new clothes and spent the rest of the day curled up with Captain. That is of course, until the 5 o'clock mail came, along with a visitor who would change her life.

* * *

Faith was sitting on the coach, watching TV with Captain on her lap. The doorbell rang; nobody else got up to get it, so Faith, holding Captain, went to open it.

"Happy Birthday Miss Dursley." A young man in black robes was at the door.

"You are?" Faith asked, with a snobby attitude.

"Professor Neville Longbottom, the herbology teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Excuse me, but I don't care for jokes." Faith said and went to close the door in the face. She turned around and heard loud 'crack'. Neville stood in the house.

"I was told to give you this and explain it, Miss Faith, no matter how."

"Faith? What's going on?" Andrea came down the stairs and saw Neville. She recognized him from photographs at the Potters, Neville had been a friend of theirs back at Hogwarts and had helped to fight the war.

"Mrs. Dursley?" Neville said. "Neville Longbottom, Herbology Professor at Hogwarts." He shook her hand.

"Hello, Mr. Longbottom, let me go get my husband." Andrea walked into the kitchen, "Dudley? Please come into the living room?" Andrea reentered the living room, along with Dudley.

"Mr. Dursley, Neville Longbottom, from."

"Hogwarts." Dudley cut him off.

"Yes." Neville had a confused look, but it disappeared when Faith spoke.

"Father, what are you talking about? Would you please get this fraud out of here?" She looked at him, her blue eyes more enchanting then ever. Dudley looked her straight in the eyes; he could feel Andrea watching him.

"No." He said, it was hard, but felt good.

"What?" Faith exclaimed.

"No Faith, he has to stay, and you have to listen to him. He's telling the truth, trust me." Faith looked at her father in complete shock, but she sat down on the couch.

"Talk." She said to Neville.

"Right then." Neville motioned for the Dursleys to sit, and finding no extra chairs, drew himself one. "As I said I am Neville Longbottom. I am one of the teachers at Hogwarts, where you, Faith will be attending this fall."

"I'm sorry I missed that. What did you say about me?" Faith asked Neville.

"You're a witch Faith. You will come to Hogwarts to study magic, I did the same."

"I'm a what?" As Faith said that, Dudley's brain shot back, many years ago, when he was in the cabin with his parents, and Harry. Dudley didn't say anything, but Andrea could tell something was wrong. She put her hand over his and squeezed his hand tight.

"A witch Faith." Neville continued. "Here is your Hogwarts acceptance letter, and a list of supplies you will need, if you need help finding these. Just send me an owl. Oh wait, just call me." He wrote out his Muggle telephone number on a piece of paper and handed it to Andrea. "I should get going, if you have any questions, give me a ring."

He apparated out of the living room, leaving two Muggle parents with a very confused, shocked young witch.


	6. Chapter 6

They sat in silence. Neville had been gone for an hour. Any passerby would have thought the family was gone; the only source of light coming from the two-story brick house was through the large front windows, covered by satin curtains. Inside the house, Faith sat on the black velvet couch, Captain sleeping at her feet loyally. Her parents sat across from her on the matching loveseat. They waited patiently for her to speak but Faith kept reading her Hogwarts letter and list of supplies. The sharp ring of the telephone broke the silence. Dudley pulled himself out of the chair slowly and walked over to the phone. He picked up.

"An?" He held the portable phone out to his wife. "It's Jean." Andrea took a long look at her daughter, hoping she would say something. Not a sound escaped Faith. Her eyes just moved back and forth across the paper, not showing any emotion. She took the phone from Dudley and said hello to Jean, then dashed up the stairs. Once she was in her bedroom with the door closed she spoke again.

"Hello Hermione." Andrea said, sinking back into the many pillows on her bed.

"Hello Andrea." Hermione said.

"Oh, I am so happy you called."

"Faith got her letter today didn't she?"

"How did you know?"

"My kids got theirs too. How is she?"

"Still in shock, it's been an hour and she hasn't said anything. She just sits on the couch reading the papers."

"How's Dudley holding up?"

"Well it hard for him to see his little angel like this. I can tell he's remembering his past too, but he still hasn't told me about Harry."

"He'll come around. Listen, Ginny and I are taking the kids to Diagon Alley tomorrow, it's only been a few hours since the letters arrived and I don't know how many times they've asked to go to Diagon Alley. How would you like to join us?"

"That would be brilliant, I caught a peek at the list I haven't the slightest idea where to get any of that."

"Diagon Alley." Hermione responded with a laugh. "You and Faith can borrow robes so you don't stand out as much."

"Thank you so much Hermione, I don't know what would do without you."

"You're quite welcome Andrea, so I'll see you at the Potters around noon?"

"We'll be there."

"Splendid, I look forward to meeting Faith." They hung up and Andrea walked back to the stairway and peeked down the stairs to the living room. It was empty. She scurried down the stairs and out the back door. She walked down the path to the entrance to the basement, which was Dudley's recently renovated office. She pushed through the oak door into the waiting room. Dudley had acquired his counseling license a few years earlier, and had opened a practice. Some of the boys and their families that got help from Dudley's company had sessions here. Andrea walked across the thick green carpet into his office. Her husband was on the office line, in the middle of an important conversation. Andrea pointed to the picture of Faith that was on the wall and raised her shoulders as if to say 'Where is she?' Dudley nodded his head up towards the ceiling and with that Andrea ran through the rest of his office and up the stairs that led to the house. Andrea hurried up the stairs and up to the second floor. She walked to end of the hall and quietly rapped her knuckles against the door. The door opened slightly and she walked in. Faith was sitting on her bed, playing with the red ribbons that ran across the white bedspread. Her thick hair had fallen in her face. Andrea, wanting to give her daughter a chance to speak first sat down at her desk. Class pictures from Rosewood Academy hung on one wall, along with family portraits. Another wall was home to a bulletin board covered in papers and testes, all boasting high grades. A large open window covered the back wall, looking out to the spacious backyard that was lined with tons of tall, thick trees. Andrea pulled the curtains closed on the dark, night sky and turned to her daughter.

"Faith," she began to say.

"You knew." She said, tucking her hair behind her ear. "You knew what I was, who I was, but you never told me." Her eyes were filled with tears and growing anger. "What's your reasoning? Was I too young?" She asked Andrea, her voice full of sarcasm. "Professor Longbottom and the school of Hogwarts seems to think I'm old enough to know, why didn't my family. My parents who raised me. I know you knew, I could see it in your eyes, your reaction. You weren't shocked, as a matter of fact; you didn't even ask any questions. How could you keep such an important detail of my life secret from me?" She was standing now, her fist clenched as she went to go into breakdown mode. Before she could, Andrea grabbed her and pulled her close.

"When you we very little, you did strange things, magical things, I had no idea, but your father told me you were a witch. When you got older you could control the magic somewhat, but you were still too young for us to tell you. We didn't know what was going on in your head, if you would rush off to tell your friends and teachers, if you would hate the fact that you were different or what you would do. Father and I knew that a letter would come sometime this year, so we decided to not tell you, afraid that you wouldn't believe us, or that you would have questions we couldn't answer." With this, Faith grasped her mother, and broke down in tears. "Shh, it's okay Faith."

"What happens now?" she asked in-between sniffles and sobs.

"Well, keep quiet with this you promise?"

"Promise." Faith said wiping off her tears and shaking her mother's pinky.

"I have a friend, who is also a witch."

"Really?"

"A grown up witch, who is also friends with your father's cousin and his wife, a witch and wizard,"

"Daddy's cousin is a wizard?"

"Yes, but don't talk to him about it, he doesn't know I know."

"Okay." Faith said in a quiet, small voice.

"Well, they have children too, about your age. They have invited us to go shopping for the school supplies."

"Really?"

"Tomorrow. Would you like to go?"

"Yes, yes, yes!" Faith jumped up and down, hugging her mother with a newfound happiness. She picked Captain up from his white fuzzy cat bad and danced around with him.

"Remember Faith, not a word of this to Daddy, our plans for tomorrow are to go grocery shopping while he's at work and then to the shopping mall to spend some birthday money right?"

"Yes." Faith agreed and went skipping out of her room. Andrea laughed to herself at the sight of her daughter, and smiled at the new trust and love between her and Faith.

* * *

Dudley Dursley pulled out of the driveway in his SUV, waving good-bye to his wife and daughter as the drove in the other direction for their shopping day. He was very happy about the return of Faith's personality and was even more pleased that not a word about magic had been brought up.

* * *

"Drive mum drive!" Faith yelled, laughing as she and her mother drove down the road on their way to the Potter's house. She couldn't wait to meet her cousins and to go on her first magic shopping trip. Last night, after she fell asleep, her mother had come in and they had hid under the covers as she had told her all she knew about the wizarding world, and showed her pictures of her cousins.

"You have your list?" Andrea asked from the driver's seat.

"Right here." Faith waved the list in front of her mother and began to read it out loud. "Mum, where are we going to get any of this?"

"Apparently, Diagon Alley." The mother-daughter duo talked for the next 45 minutes before pulling into Godrics Hollow and up to the Potter's large, red house. Andrea walked up to the door, Faith right next to her. Before they could knock the door flew open and there stood James. Now 14 years old and about to begin his 4th year of Hogwarts he was growing like a weed, the last time Andrea had seen him, he was 7 years old, now he was growing quite handsome, looking just like his grandfather and namesake.

"Hello Aunt Andrea!" he said cheerfully, hugging her "You," he said to Faith. "Must be Faith."

"Yes, I'm Faith, and you are?"

"Impatient and wanting to get to Diagon Alley, my name's James by the way." Andrea and Faith followed him to the living room, she could tell James was a fun type of guy, she liked him already. When they walked into the room a girl with fiery red hair ran up to Faith and hugged her.

""Faith!" she exclaimed "I'm Lily, your cousin! Thank goodness for you, Hugo, my other cousin is being so incredibly boring, he's the only one here that's my age, but all he talks about is books and all of that stuff. My other cousin, his sister is two years older and she talks with my brother Albus, he's over there. James my other brother thinks he's a grown up just cause he's going to be a 4th year. So that leaves you!" She stopped for a second to catch her breath.

"That's great!" Faith responded. "My mum said I'm supposed to borrow one of your robes for today?"

"Ya, that's perfect, look we're like the same size!" Lily bounded up the stairs and motioned for Faith to follow her. They ran up the staircase to Lily's room. "Since I'm the only girl," she explained. "Mum and Daddy said I could have the top floor all to myself but it's only my bedroom and bathroom." she then added softly, "at least I'm away from those annoying boys." The two cousins giggled and walked into Lily's room. The walls were a soft green and she had posters plastered on the back of the double doors.

"What's that?" Faith asked, pointing to the posters.

"Quidditch posters." Lily said, opening her closet to reveal many robes of different colors and Muggle clothes. "Quidditch is the wizarding sport, it's like soccer, played on broomsticks in the air with more balls." Lily carefully pulled out three different robes and tossed them onto her bed. "Pick one." She told Faith.

""I'll take that black one." Faith said, pointing to a black robe with gold fastenings. She put it on and buttoned it up.

"Girls!" Ginny called from downstairs, "time to go!" The new friends hurried to the rest of the family who were waiting for them in the living room. "Grab onto the towel!" Ginny yelled. Faith and Lily grabbed onto the ragged towel just as everyone else was doing. Before they were lunged forward, Faith saw her mother out of the corner of her eye. Andrea was wearing a long black robe and though she seemed a bit wary of whatever was going to happen, she saw Faith and smiled. They were pulled through a tube and then tossed out onto the ground of a little bar like restaurant. Everyone stood up and dusted themselves off. Faith looked around at all of the witches and wizards in awe.

"Come on Cuz!" Lily said grabbing her arm. "You haven't seen anything yet!" She dragged her out the door with James right behind them. Lily opened the door of the restaurant and said "Welcome, to Diagon Alley."


	7. Chapter 7

"What do you think?" Lily jumped around next to Faith anxious to hear her reaction.

Faith didn't know what to say or look at first, tons of wizards and witches bustled around calling out to each other, shops were filled with excitement and activity. There were shops selling robes and wands and cauldrons. To the right a shop with owls fluttering around in cages and signs everywhere, boasting their sales and what they sold. Faith wondered how she had never heard of this place, how Muggles didn't know about this.

"Well?" Lily looked at Faith, an eager grin spread across her face.

"Wow." Faith finally responded. James laughed and clapped a large hand across her back.

"Let's go." He said. They walked down the cobblestone street, James leading the way and Lily chattering about all of the stores they passed. The first stop was a giant fancy building.

"This is Gringotts." Lily said like an over excited tour guide. "It's the wizard bank. There are goblins that take care of it."

"Wizard bank?" Faith questioned.

"Yes, we have different money that you Muggles." A concerned worry suddenly appeared on Faith's face, her eyes telling all of this.

"Not to worry Faith." A voice said from behind. It was Andrea. "When I found out you were a witch and that there was different currency, Harry helped me start an account for you here."

"Really?" Faith said, the worry swept from her eyes.

"You didn't think I'd leave you empty handed did you?" Andrea handed Faith a small key and told James to help her take out a reasonable amount of money. The mothers left and told them to meet them at The Three Broomsticks in a few hours. Lily grabbed Faith's hand and they walked into Gringotts.

"Whoa." Faith's jaw dropped. This bank was the most elegant, exquisite building she had ever seen. Goblins manned the desks; trolleys ran up and down tunnels, witches and wizards scurried around everywhere. James, the most mature, and only one not star struck, assisted the girls to a desk.

"Faith Dursley would like to make a withdraw from her account."

"May I see the key please?" James tugged at Faith's hand, Faith was till in a trance as was Lily, and finally James got the key out of her tight grasp. He handed it to the goblin who looked it over and gave it back to James.

"This way please." They rode down the tunnels at a fast speed the vaults flying past them. "Vault 565." The goblin walked to the vault door. "Key please." He opened the door. Gold, silver, and bronze coins sparkled in the light. Lily began to explain all of the different values of the money as James helped Faith take the right amount of money. One they had finished, they walked out of Gringotts back to the sunny streets of Diagon Alley, only to se Hugo running towards them.

"Rose." He said running out of breath "and Albus, said I. can't hang out with them."

"Stay with us little guy." James said, ruffling Hugo's brown hair. "Let's go get school stuff!" The four cousins cheered and walked into the street arguing which store to visit first.

* * *

"Hello Mum!" Faith said as she sat next to her in The Three Broomsticks. 

"Hello Faith, all done?"

"No, I have to go get a wand. Lily's been telling me about it all afternoon, the wand picks the witch."

"Sounds interesting."

"Indeed. Do you want t come?"

"I would love to!" Andrea said, like a child on Christmas morning. The two walked down the streets of Diagon Alley on their way to Ollivanders. Lily and Hugo had gotten their wands earlier, so Faith was last. As they walked into the shop, they head a voice from the back of the shop.

"Faith Veronica Dursley. Eleven years old, starting Hogwarts are you?" An elderly man came towards them on the rolling ladder attached to the tall shelves. He plucked a thin box off the shelf. "Maple, 11 inches, quite flexible, dragon heartstring." He placed it in her hand. "Wave it around, don't be shy!" Faith gave it a flick, and a wave, shattering the glass of a mirror. The pieces fell to the filthy, dusty floor. "Maybe not." Mr. Ollivander took it back, and was back quickly with another. "Holly, 9 inches, unicorn hair." Faith whipped it around. Gold sparks erupted from the tip. "Wonderful!" Mr. Ollivander squealed with delight.

* * *

"Do you have everything?" Dudley called up the stairs. 

"Yes Daddy." Faith came down the stairs with all of her new luggage set, along with a new trunk with her initials on it. All Hogwarts students had one. "You sure you don't want to drive me?" She whined slightly.

"Faith love, we would cause too much commotion." A horn honked from the driveway.

"Bye Daddy." Faith said, tears in her eyes. She hugged him tight, not wanting to let go. "You'll write?" She looked up at her father.

"Of course." Dudley promised.

"Bye Mum." Faith held onto her mother.

"We'll see you at Christmas." Faith picked up Captain in his carrier and with her mother's help, brought the luggage out to the taxi. Faith slid into the taxi and looked out the window. The car began to move.

"Wait." Faith told the driver and jumped out of the car, running up to her father who was outside the door. She wrapped her arms around him and held on as hard as she could. Dudley smoothed her hair and hugged her back. "Bye Daddy." She said and turned back to the car. She looked out the window and waved until the house was a speck against the mid morning sky.

* * *

"Come on Faith; sit in this compartment with Hugo and me!" Lily ran down the aisle until finding the compartment where her cousin sat reading. Faith caught up with her and sat on the opposite seat taking Captain out of his carrier to hold him on her lap. The train began to move. Over the trip, Lily told Faith about each of the houses. Faith gazed out the window, watching all of the green scenery go by until the sun set and the world outside became dark. There was a sharp tap on the glass of the door. An older student stood in the doorway. 

"First years?" she asked and they nodded. "You should change, we'll be arriving soon." The three cousins took their robes and uniforms and using the pop-up dressing rooms installed in every compartment, got dressed. When they were finished, Faith smoothed her hands over her black pleated skirt and tugged at her knee high black socks impatiently. Hugo tied both Lily and Faith's black ties. Lily explained to Faith how once they were sorted into their house; they would receive ties with the house colors along with a set of robes marked with the house symbol and the hose colors. Lily and Faith did each others hair, Lily's fierce red hair in two braids and Faith's thick hair pushed back out of her bright, nervous eyes with a white headband. The train came to a halt and prefect came down the aisle with instructions for the first years. Lily, Hugo and Faith climbed off the train, crashing into each other as they stopped in awe of the magical and gigantic castle that they were to call their home.

* * *

"Dursley, Faith!" Professor McGonagall called out. Faith walked nervously to the stool where the sorting hat waited for her. She saw Professor Longbottom sitting with all of the other teachers. He smiled at her. She smiled back. Sitting on the chair, Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head. Faith Dursley, where shall I put you. Clearly, you have quite a brain you could do well in Ravenclaw, but with your wit imagine what you could accomplish in Slytherin, but, Gryffindor!" The table covered in red and gold stood up and cheered. James Potter stood up on his seat and waved her over. She hurried down and sat next to him. Across the table sat Albus who high-fived her and Rose who just gave a slight, but not genuine smile. More students were sorted and Faith watched. 

"Potter, Lily." The hall went silent as the only daughter of the famous Harry Potter sat down to be sorted, for once, her mouth wasn't moving. After a moment of deliberation which none of the students could hear, the hat yelled out:

"Gryffindor!" The table erupted in cheers and whistles, James, Albus, Rose and Faith screaming the loudest as Lily made her way to the table to sit down next to them. They all sat impatiently, waiting for Hugo's turn.

"Weasley, Hugo." Hugo walked up to the hat. It barley touched his head before shouting:

"Gryffindor!" Once again, the Gryffindors yelled out in delight for the newest addition. The yelling was so loud as the finished the sorting that Faith thought her voice would never speak again and her ears would not hear.

* * *

Faith walked around the courtyard, admiring all of the plants and flowers that grew all around. It was the morning after the Sorting and the Great Feast. She shared a bedroom with Lily, and a few other Gryffindor first year girls. They had a weekend before school began, so Faith was wandering around Hogwarts. Lily was down at the Quidditch posts with James. Working their way around the no broomsticks for first years rule, Albus had brought Lily's broomstick as his own. Albus said he didn't like flying, he preferred to have his feet planted right on the ground where they belonged, Faith felt the same way, but no the less, Lily insisted she come down and have a go at flying. Faith, being so tired that morning, had agreed. So now, she was wasting as much time as possible so she could avoid flying. As she rounded the corner, she spotted Rose. 

"Hello Rose." She called out to her.

"Go away you filthy mud blood." Rose growled. Faith had recently learned the meaning of this word from James, who had told her 'If anyone calls you that beat them up, no matter who they are.' So on impulse, she took out her wand and yelled the only spell she knew, one that Hugo had told her and Lily about while on the train.

"Densaugeo!" She yelled. Rose's teeth began to enlarge quickly. Faith began to laugh and turned around to run away and began to run down the large steep flight of stairs.

"Glisseo!" Rose yelled. The stairs formed to a slide and Faith lost her balance and went tumbling down to the ground. She fell to the ground, clutching her ankle in pain. Rose slid down the slide a few moments later, her teeth back to normal; she must have performed the counter curse. She cackled at Faith, who was huddled on the ground, her face stained with tears, her eyes showing anger, fear and pain. Rose took one look at her cousin and turned back toward the castle without a word while Faith lay on the ground, crying in pain and sorrow, but wanting revenge.


	8. Chapter 8

"James! Look!" Lily yelled. She and James ran up to Faith who was lying on the ground asleep. "Conjure a stretcher!" She told her brother.

"I'm bad at it!" He argued

"I don't care! Just try it!" Lily yelled, stressing out as she tried to lift her cousin. James said an incantation under his breath and flicked his wand. A stretcher appeared and for a quick second James had a happy look upon his face, but when he saw Faith he picked her up and placed her on the stretcher. He directed it to the castle and it floated off with James and Lily running after it. As James left the courtyard, he saw two familiar people together hiding behind a stone column. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"Lily, head up and I'll be right there." She nodded and continued to follow Faith. James pulled out his father's invisibility cloak and put it on. He usually used this for pranks, but this was nowhere near humorous. He furtively walked over to the column and stood on the other side.

"I don't know why I did it. But after she interrupted us, I just felt so angry." The girl said.

"You're fine. She deserved it." The boy said in a soothing voice.

"But she's family Scorpius."

"Rose my love, she's a mud blood. Just like I told you."

"I can't believe I called her that."

"Baby." Scorpius said "She has to be reminded of what she is, you did the right thing."

"I suppose." Rose said her voice trailing off.

"Come on, let's go." Scorpius said and they walked off, his arm around her shoulders. James, in shock of the information he now possessed, ran up to the castle. He took off the cloak and ran inside. As he turned to go into the hospital wing he ran into his father.

"Dad?"

"Hello James." Harry said a grim look on his face. They opened the door to the infirmary only to be pushed out the door by Lily.

"James you'll never guess what Faith told. Oh, hi Daddy. I'm in Gryffindor!"

"I heard, good for you sweetheart, now what did Faith tell you?" Lily looked around and seeing no one around said:

"She told me the story. Rose called her a." Lily lowered her voice to a whisper. "Mudblood." After seeing her father's surprised face but no reaction from her brother she began again. "So Faith, taking James' advice, hit her with a spell, it was the teeth enlargement spell! And then, Faith ran down the stairs but Rose changed them into a slide and Faith lost her balance and fell." Lily took a breath. "And Rose came back and didn't help her but her teeth were normal."

"How's Faith?"

"Mad." Lily responded. Harry scooted past his daughter and opened the door to the hospital wing, shoving his children out. Faith sat on a bed, her foot elevated, almost healed.

"Faith?" Harry said. This little girl had grown up so beautifully, and looked nothing like her father which as far as he was concerned, was a good thing. Faith looked up at him. "I'm Harry Potter. Your father's cousin."

"Why are you here?" She asked, the snobby attitude she had had returning.

"I got an owl from the Headmistress that you were hurt."

"Where is my father, or mother?"

"Muggles can't come to Hogwarts." Harry said. Faith thought about this then turned back to her ankle. "I heard about what Rose said." Harry told her, sitting on the bed. "And I'm proud of you for sticking up for yourself, but maybe James could teach you some more spells." The doors slammed open and a frenetic young man ran in.

"Where's Rose?" He demanded.

"I don't know Ron." Harry told his disorganized friend. "Sit down."

"I know where she is." James said from the door.

* * *

"Rose Weasley." Ron said as his daughter walked into the building. She whipped her head around to see a flash of white-blonde hair running in the other direction. 

"Dad?" She tilted her head to the side, her curled red hair shifting. "Why are you here?" She asked cluelessly.

"Heard about your little run in with Faith. Got an owl from Neville, your Head of House."

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Then, James told me something that bothers me just as much. He told me that you are dating Scorpius Malfoy." Rose remained silent, her fist clenching her wand. "Rose what are you doing? What's happened to you? You were always my sweet little girl." He touched his daughter's arm. "But now you're attacking innocent first years?"

"She asked for it." Rose repeated what Scorpius had said.

"Rose!" Ron yelled, his voice cracked, close to tears. Rose stood in silence for another moment.

"I'm sorry Daddy." She said, then turned and walked up the stairs.

* * *

An owl dropped a letter into the mail slot of the Dursley's house. Andrea bent down and picked up the letter which was addressed to her. She opened it and read: 

_Dear Mum,_

_Hogwarts is great. I've been sorted into Gryffindor which is the house all of the Weasleys and Potters are in. Yesterday, I had a bit of trouble with Rose and we sort of got into a fight. Uncle Harry came and talked to me because Muggles can't come to Hogwarts. I broke my ankle but it is all better now. Magic rules! Classes start tomorrow and Lily and I are going to go fly with James. Give my love to Daddy._

_Love, Faith_

Andrea groaned. One day at school and already in a fight. She reached into her bag and pulled out a piece of paper. She taped it to the table and then walked out the door to go to work.

* * *

Dudley came down the stairs in his suit ready for work when he saw directions to Godrics Hollow taped to the table. Looking them over, he decided it wouldn't hurt to see where it was. He got in his car and drove down the road.

* * *

Harry walked past the open window that looked onto the front yard. He stopped, backed up and looked out. A SUV was parked next to the yard. A man in a business suit sat inside not sure whether to get out or not. Harry left the window before the man saw him. After a moment of deliberation, he got out of the car and walked up to the front door and rang the bell. Harry opened the door to a surprised and shocked man. He was big still, but more muscular and had a softer and kinder face than Harry remembered. 

"Harry? You live here?"

"Yes, yes I do Dudley. Please come in."

* * *

The rest of the school year seemed to breeze by. Harry and Dudley were working together to strengthen their relationship. 

Rose and Scorpius were still going strong, with a few breakups every now and then. During these few day lapses, Faith felt a warmer, nicer side of Rose.

Hugo was one of the smartest in their year, but every once in a while, Lily and Faith would drag him away from his books and go for a fly.

Faith actually enjoyed flying, but not the way Lily and James did. They were Quidditch players, they flew for the speed and the intense feeling it brought. James was playing for Gryffindor and Lily had her sights on a place on the team next year. Faith however loved to fly above the Hogwarts Lake, watching the sun reflect off of the water.

Albus, who while quiet, was a great friend, and had taught Faith everything he could about the wizarding world and helped her to understand it.

School ended and everyone returned home. The summer flew by as did the next year. Nothing exciting seemed to happen. Faith turned 13 and was about to enter her 3rd year at Hogwarts.

* * *

And of course, everything changes when you're a teenager.


	9. Chapter 9

Faith Dursley jogged down the street. It was a hot, bright day. Her rich brown hair was tied back in a ponytail, stray pieces plastered to her face with sweat. She wiped her hands on her red shorts and continued to run.

A figure approached from the distance, an older by, maybe a year older than her. He ran by, also out for a jog. He smiled at her and kept going. Faith slowed down as she got to her house and walked in, a gust of cool air hitting her face.

"I'm home." She said. When nobody responded, she bounded up the stairs to take a shower.

* * *

She walked into her room, dried off her wet hair and changed. Captain was asleep, lying upside down in front of the fan and her owl, Laurel, a 12th birthday present flew in the window a letter on her leg. Faith opened it, it was her Hogwarts letter. Almost immediately, Andrea called from downstairs.

"Faith! Call from Lily!" Faith hurried down the stairs, thanked her mother and went to the fireplace, where Lily's head bobbed up and down.

"You get it?" Lily asked.

"Right here."

"When do you want to go?"

"Let me check. Mum!" Faith called to the next room over. "When can I go to Diagon Alley?"

"Tomorrow if you'd like, your father and I both have work."

"My mum says tomorrow."

"Okay, see you then." And with a 'pop' Lily's head was gone. Faith headed up to her room, but on her way, as she passed the window, she saw the boy again. He stopped to run in place and waved at her until she gave him a slight wave back. Then with a grin, he ran down the street.

* * *

"James!" Faith shrieked as she came through the barrier into Platform 9 ¾. She ran up to her cousin and gave him a hug, her feet hardly touching the ground. James was now about a foot taller than her 4' 11" frame. "Why didn't you come to Diagon Alley?"

"Sorry, intense Quidditch practice, apparently, there's a new student transferring into Hogwarts; he supposed to be real good."

"Oh. Well you missed out."

"Well aren't you sensitive." James joked as they climbed onto the train.

* * *

"Balderdash." Lily said and walked into the common room. Faith sat down next to James who was reading the Daily Prophet.

"Everyone!" Neville called, walking in. "Along with the first years, we have a new Gryffindor. He is a 4th year transferring from Durmstrang; please give a kind welcome to Tristan Krum." James' jaw dropped when he heard the name and Faith's jaw dropped when she saw him. Immediately, she grabbed James' Daily Prophet and hid behind it.

"Faith?" James said, hiding behind the paper with him.

"That guy is my neighbor!" She hissed.

"That guy is the son of Victor Krum and the Quidditch reporter Cho Chang!"

"Quidditch obsessed?" Faith glared at James. "I can only imagine dinner at their house."

"Oh, no. Victor and Cho aren't married; Cho's married to a Muggle and Victor's not married."

"Oh." Faith said. They peered over the paper to get a better look at him. He was quite tall and strong. He had some Asian features, but looked a lot like Victor. Faith and Tristan locked eyes and Faith ducked behind the paper again.

* * *

The next day before anyone woke up, Faith snuck out to the courtyard. She sat on the low brick wall and read her book. After a bit, she looked up to find Tristan standing next to her.

"Mind if I sit?" He asked grinning.

"Be my guest."

"You're a 4th year?"

"Actually, I'm a 3rd year."

"And you're dating a 6th year? Little risky?" He joked.

"Dating a 6th year?" Faith asked confused.

"James Potter. I see the two of you, inseparable, always together."

"Ha!" Faith covered her mouth as her voice echoed throughout the courtyard. "James is family." She said a bit softer.

"So you're a Potter."

"Well, Harry's my dad's cousin."

"Muggleborn."

"Yes, I am."

"So it_ was_ you!"

"What was me?"

"Running. I saw you, you saw me. You live in the big brick house over on Cherry Blossom Lane!"

"Oh! You! What were you doing in a Muggle neighborhood if you a wizard as are your parents?"

"Well, if you had heard, my mum's marred to a Muggle and my stepsister is a Muggle so we live there."

"Oh." Faith said, turning back to her book.

"Listen, I have to get going, practice." He gestured to his broom. "But we should hang out."

"What do you mean?" Faith closed her book and looked up at him.

"There's a Hogsmeade day in a week, would you care to join me for lunch and a walk?"

"Okay, like a date?"

"Your lucky day." Tristan joked, and mounted his broom; he leaned over to Faith, kissed her cheek and flew off.

* * *

"Rose?" Faith said, running up to the girl's dormitories. She ran to the door of the 5th year's room and knocked continuously. After a minute, one of the girls opened the door. "Where's Rose?" Faith demanded.

"In here. Rose, Faith is here." Faith passed past the girl and found Rose sitting on her bed, using a spell to paint her nails.

"Rose, I know we have been on rocky grounds but I need your help."

"What's wrong?"

"I have a date next Hogsmeade week."

"Are you serious?" Rose stood up. "Who?"

"Tristan Krum."

"Oh my gosh!" Rose jumped up and down, hugging Faith. "Wait, but what's the problem with that?"

"I need your help, I won't know what to do, or wear or say!" Faith confided.

"That's what I'm here for!" Rose squealed with excitement. "Now come with me, we've got some work to do!" Rose held onto Faith's arm and pulled her out of the room, they walked into the 3rd year's dorm room which was luckily empty. Rose sat on Faith's bed.

"Let's see your Muggle clothes."

"Why?" Faith asked pulling out her blue suitcase.

"So I know what options you have." Rose said blankly. They spent the next hour arguing over clothes until they realized the Lily was standing in the door.

"You're speaking." She said. "And not killing each other."

"Faith got a date." Rose said. "So I'm date advisor."

"Ooh! A date! Who? Can I help?"

"Tristan Krum." Rose said smiling.

"Oh wow Faith!"

"Thanks Lils and yes you can help."

"Goodie." Lily said jumping onto her bed.

* * *

"Faith! Get up! We're going to be late!" Lily shook Faith, trying to wake her up. Faith crawled out of bed, used a spell to do her hair and put on her uniform. She walked down the stairs, yawning and entered the common room. Tristan stood up, handsome as usual.

"Don't you look lovely this morning." He said, taking her hand as they walked down to breakfast.

"As do you." Faith told him. They laughed and sat down. Everyone seemed to be looking t Tristan, the boys wanting to be him, the girls wanting to date him. Faith could fell eyes boring into her back, but she knew it wasn't her they were looking at.

"Come on." Tristan said. He grabbed his breakfast, Faith did the same. He walked out of the Great Hall, Faith scurrying to keep up with him. They walked down an empty corridor and up a flight of stairs. There was a window with a seat along the stone tower wall. Tristan sat down, as did Faith. They sat, their backs against the wall, facing each other. Tristan was gazing out the window at the Hogwarts grounds.

"You don't enjoy it?" Faith asked after a moment of silence. "The attention, the popularity?"

"No." He replied, still looking out the window. "But my life's always been like that, I learn to ignore it, or avoid it."

"Oh." Faith took a bite of her Danish. "May I ask you something personal?"

"What?"

"Why did you come to Hogwarts?"

"Oh, that question."

"You don't have to answer it."

"No, I will. Durmstrang was, not for me. When I went to tell my father, he told me that I was to go to Durmstrang and nothing else as long as I was under his roof. So I moved in with my mother, who wanted me to go to Hogwarts."

"Do you like it here?" Faith asked

"Most definitely." Tristan leaned in and kissed her.

* * *

"Impervious!" Faith said swishing her wand.

"Good! Good!" Professor Flitwick said clapping his hands. "Who else wants to give it a go?"

"So tell me." Lily whispered to Faith as the professor turned his attention to another student. "Where did you and Quidditch god disappear to this morning?"

"I have not idea what you are talking about." Faith said, her eyes sparkling.

"Ooh!" Lily screeched, seeing Faith's eyes.

"Yes Miss Potter?"

"Oh, just excited about the spell Professor."

"Oh, right." Professor Flitwick said and returned to the other students.

* * *

The stands bustled with excitement. The red and gold banners on one side, the yellow and black on the other. Everyone was screaming and cheering, the little first years, looking around in awe, screaming as loud as their voices would allow, to the teachers who, while sitting in the professors stand, looking sophisticated and mature, would stand up and cheer whenever their house was doing good, or would sulk like a little child when they were losing. Faith looked out to the field, James sat on his broom, bat in hand. A buldger came his way. His eyes narrowed as he timed himself and swung the bat, hitting the buldger toward a Hufflepuff. A Gryffindor who had possession of the Quaffle passed it to Lily. She sped up and threw it. It soared through the goal post, the Hufflepuff goal keeper almost falling off his broom as he attempted to catch it. All of the Gryffindors stood up and cheered. The game went on a bit longer, the score staggered between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. A scarlet blur sped by the Gryffindor stand, it came back around. Tristan was grinning ear to ear, the Snitch in his hand. The crowd stood up and cheered, Faith one of the loudest as she jumped up and down. Gold and red sparkles erupted from the stands like an inactive volcano bursting open to tell everyone 'I'm still here!' The rest of the Gryffindor players flew over to Tristan to congratulate him and go celebrate with the rest of their house.

* * *

"Faith!" Tristan called, running to catch up with her in the hall.

"Good game yesterday."

"Thanks. So this weekend. Are we still on?"

"Hogsmeade? Of course." Faith said smiling, her eyes twinkling brightly.

"Really? Great! Well I'll see you in the common room tonight." He said, kissing her and walking in the direction of his class, a goofy grin stuck on his face. Faith turned around and found herself face to face with a group of angry fourth years.

"Excuse me." She said as she tried to walk past them.

"There's a rumor you're dating Tristan." The leader said. "Is it true?"

"Sort of." Faith said.

"Well I suggest you make that answer a no. A definite no. Got it, Muggle?"

"Excuse me." Faith snapped pulling out her wand. Before she could hit her with a spell a hand appeared and snatched he wand.

"Hello ladies." James said.

"Hi James." The leader said.

"Oh, hello Melody." James said, his charming smile changing the atmosphere.

"Goodbye James, Faith." The girls walked in the other direction.

"Must you do that?" Faith said to James once the girls were out of earshot.

"What?"

"Come in right when I'm about to fight and _charm _the girls."

"Charm?" He asked

"Yes James, charm, you smile and all of a sudden they don't want to fight."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"No! I can fight my battles."

"Well than Miss Warrior Princess, Rose wants you in the common room; I suspect it's about your date with The Knight in Shining Armor."

"Oh, quit it." Faith said walking towards the Gryffindor Tower.

"At your service my lady." James said bowing as he walked away.


	10. Chapter 10

The night went by quickly; all of the third years were excited for Hogsmeade and went to sleep with visions of butterbeer and fudge dancing in their heads. Except for Faith Dursley, who sat in the window sill of that empty staircase, watching the moon shine brightly over the lake. Her head snapped around as she heard a creak on one of the stairs. A tall shadow came up the stairs and Faith pushed herself father into the corner, her wand at the ready. The person came into the light of the moon and sat down next to her. It was Tristan, who saw her and smiled. He didn't say anything as he took her hand and they gazed out the window together, her head resting on his chest.

* * *

The gates opened and the 3rd years went pouring out and into the streets of Hogsmeade, handing off their permission slips. Tristan stood at the gates, waiting for Faith. She walked out of the doors, the slight September wind ruffling her shiny chocolate colored hair. Her blue eyes hone with excitement. She saw Tristan and hurried over to him. He took her small gloved hand in his large hand and they walked into Hogsmeade. Tristan watched her face, pure amazement in her eyes. After the war, Hogsmeade had been restored to its best and grew better with everyday.

"Where to?" Tristan asked her.

"Oh, I don't know." Faith said. Tristan put his arm around her and led her to the Three Broomsticks. It was busy as usual, but they found a small table in the back corner where they sipped their butterbeers and talked quietly.

* * *

"Rose! Wait up!" Scorpius yelled after his girlfriend.

"No Scorpius, I've had enough! This is it! We're over for good!"

"It's the mudblood isn't it? You've been spending so much time around her that you actually are going to chose her over me. Rose, love, what we have is better than a bitty friendship with some disgusting mudblood."

"We have nothing, and don't you dare call her a mudblood!" Rose screamed and shot a spell at Scorpius who went flying backwards and into a portrait.

"You'll regret this." Scorpius said before slumping down to the ground. Rose took one last look at her first love and ran up the stairs before she could think twice.

* * *

"Faith," Tristan said, stopping Faith as they stood outside the gates. "I realize that we don't know much about each other, but I feel good around you, you're my favorite part about this school, and I want to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Would you be my girlfriend?" Tristan asked her, his eyes trying to read her expression. "You don't have to say yes or answer now." He said but was interrupted by Faith, who hugged him.

"Yes." She said happily, kissing him.

"Really?" Tristan said in disbelief.

"Yes."

"Wow." Tristan said, Faith laughed and they walked back into the castle.

* * *

That night, Faith lay in bed, staring up at the enchanted ceiling. She smiled to herself, recollecting on the days events. A crash sounded, awaking all of the girls. Lily got out of her bed cautiously, as did Faith. The stood on either side of the window, their backs against the wall. Faith slowly looked out the window to see a boy, his wand ready to strike again.

"You Mudblood!" He yelled. "It's your fault my girlfriend dumped me and you're going to pay! Avis!" He yelled, as a flock of angry birds came souring out of the tip of his wand. The two girls ducked and another opened a window where the birds flew out and disappeared.

"Wingardium Leviosa." Faith said pointing her wand at an empty truck. It floated out the window. Using her wand, she directed it at the ground and hit the boy in the head. He fell to the ground for a few minutes before collecting himself and casting another spell, but this time they were ready. Lily shot the spell back at him and he flew backwards crashing into a bush.

"Nice one Lils." Faith said as they saw no movement from the bush. "Reparo." She said and the broken glass pieced its self together. They all went back to bed and fell asleep, that is until they heard the voice again. Faith opened the window a crack to hear him yelling:

"You'll regret this! All of you!"

"Scorpius?" A voice from the back of the room shrieked.

"Rose, baby, take me back I'm much better than them!"

"No, you're not, leave them alone!" She shut the curtains and used a Cushioning Charm to make a mattress type cushion. Rose lay down and fell asleep in front of the window.

* * *

Word of Scorpius' breakdown spread around the old school like wildfire. The attention turned from Faith and Tristan to Scorpius and Rose. Eager, gossip hungry eyes watched for one of them to crack, but day in and day out, they remained silent, ignoring each other. Several weeks passed, and with each Hogsmeade trip, Tristan and Faith walked peacefully along the streets. They sat each night, in their window sill, holding each other as they watched the moon rise.

* * *

Faith sat on the floor next to her bed, looking out the window. All of a sudden, something passed by the window. Bright smile crossed Faith's face and she pulled on her red satin robe and gold slipper and quietly creeped down the stairs. The common room was empty, the enchanted fire still going strong. Faith snuck up to the boy's dormitories and into the 4th year's room. She slid over to Tristan's bed and sat down next to his sleeping body.

"Tristan." She whispered in his ear. He opened his eyes and looked up at her. "It's snowing." Tristan looked into Faith's eyes, they were sparkling with excitement. He pulled himself out of bed and they went down to the common room. They sat on the couch together and fell asleep in each other's arms, watching the snow fall gently.

* * *

Tristan opened his eyes slowly. The sun had risen, casting a shine onto the fluffy new fallen snow. Faith's head was buried in his chest. He smiled at the sight.

Faith yawned and opened her eyes. Tristan was stroking her smooth, silky brown hair. She tipped her head backwards, looking at him upside down. He smiled at her. She turned on her stomach and kissed him. Tristan sat up and she rested her head in his lap. They stayed there for awhile, silently, looking at one another and the snow. The sound of slippers slapping against hard stone was heard from the door f the girl's dormitories and Lily poked her head out. She came over to the couch, sitting on the opposite one, oblivious to Tristan and Faith. She turned her head and saw them.

"What?!" She yelled. "Bloody hell!"

"I heard that." A voice from the opposite side of the common room said. James came into the room, but when he saw Faith and Tristan, his good natured smile disappeared. "Please, please, don't tell me." Faith gave him a weak attempt at a smile and Tristan looked terrified that Faith's cousins would gang up on him. "Snow!" James yelled in delight and everyone laughed as her ran over to the window like a little kid. Slowly, Gryffindors began to come into the common room to marvel at the snow. Faith now sat on Tristan's lap, ignoring the stares. She looked out the window and shrieked. A giant snowball was headed straight at the huge window. All of the students ran from the window. It hit the window with a bang and fell apart he snow particles falling down to the ground. It was followed by cackling laughter. They all ran back to the window to find a group of Slytherins falling in the snow with laughter.

"Let's get 'em!" James yelled and led the group of 6th, 5th, 4th and 3rd years, with a few younger kids to the door where they pushed each other, trying to get out first. They all bounded outside, into the deep snow, in nothing but their pajamas and slippers. A few 2nd years had grabbed their coats on their way out, but the older kids cared about nothing but sweet revenge. All of them stood against the wall, crouched down. They had rolled up giant snowballs and held their wands at the read.

"On my count." James said. "One, two three, GO!" They all yelled a spell and aimed their wands at the Slytherins who were still goofing around. Each snowball hit them. And the Gryffindors screamed with victory, coming out from behind the wall. The Slytherin had angry looks, as the two houses began a full fledged snowball fight. Professor Longbottom had heard the noise and ran outside, his teacher's robe just covering his pajamas. After being hit with a Slytherin snowball, he joined his house in the fight.

* * *

Faith stepped through the barrier at King's Cross and ran to her parents. Her smile was brighter and bigger than ever, her eyes a bit teary.

"Daddy!" She screamed and hugged him with all her might.

"Faith!" Dudley cried, embracing his little girl. Faith hugged her mother and they took her luggage, heading home for the winter break.


	11. Chapter 11

Christmas was always a hard time for Dudley Dursley. It had been his second favorite holiday, after his birthday of course, when he was young. But now, as an adult, it was a day he dreaded. As a child, with Christmas came presents, mounds of them, but also family time. His father didn't have work, and everyone seemed to get along perfectly. His mother had always cooked wonderful meals, an extravagant breakfast to eat while opening gifts, a small, but delicious lunch, and a lavish four-course dinner, complete with the perfectly cooked turkey and all of the holiday stables. Right before bed, she would sneak to his room to give him a spectacular dessert and tuck him into bed. Without Petunia, Christmas felt hollow. While Dudley now had his wonderful wife, Andrea and a loving daughter, he couldn't help but miss his mother every Christmas.

* * *

Dudley sat in his study, staring at the phone, checking his e-mails. He wished for Petunia to call, but nothing. Andrea tapped the kitchen floor with a broom, knocking on the ceiling of the study, her special way of calling Dudley upstairs. He took on last look at the phone and climbed the stairs to the house. Andrea placed the chicken on the table and lit the candles; Faith arranged the vegetables and sat down. Her eyes glittered in the candlelight, her hair shining. Dudley sat at the head of the table and Andrea retreated to the other end of the table. They began to eat, but silently.

* * *

Faith tugged slightly at her pearl necklace, gazing to either end of the table. Her parent's eyes were locked on each other, a serious tone in them. She leaned across the table to grab the mashed potatoes, careful not to let her long hair get near the red candles. As she lifted her sliver fork to her red lips, Dudley cleared his throat. Andrea looked worried, but happy. Faith set her fork down and waited for her father to say something.

"Faith, dear your mother and I have an announcement." He said. "A few moths ago, a small boy was brought to the center. He has no parents and no family at all. I've been working with us, and he has grown attached. When you were at school, he spent a lot of time at the house too. We officially finished the paperwork last week, but decided to tell you now."

"Tell me what?" Faith asked, her voice wavering in fear of what she might hear next.

"We've adopted him." Dudley told her, holding her hand, a grin spreading across his face faster than wildfire.

"Pardon?" Faith asked as she tried to work the information through her head at once.

"You have a little brother. He just turned 11 last week; it was sort of his birthday present, a family. His name is Toby. He's moving here tomorrow."

"May I be excused?" Faith asked and without waiting for an answer hurried to the front door and as she slipped on her long black coat, stepped out into the brisk winter weather.

* * *

Toby opened the door of the taxi and stepped onto the street in front of his new home. Bags in hand, he walked up to the front door and turned the handle. He walked in slowly, savoring every minute. He took a deep breath in, smelling the faint scents of the Christmas dinner that had been eaten the day before. The house was spotless and quiet. The sound of heels clicking on wood floor came from upstairs. An older girl, about 14, stopped at the top of the stairs. She looked down at him; he locked his eyes with hers but looked away as the bore into his skull. She looked him up and down, taking in his fraying jeans, black t-shirt and puffy blue ski jacket. She snorted and without a word walked back down the hall, the heels of her shoes echoing in the silent house. Toby picked up his bags and walked to the kitchen, the wheels of his suitcase clattering on the floor, and then getting stuck along the fluffy white rug, tracking bit of dirt and slush. When he entered the kitchen he spotted a plate of chocolate chip cookies on the counter. Feeling at home already he helped himself to one and read the note addressed to him that had been taped.

_Welcome home Toby! I had to run out to the market for a few things but I'll be home soon. Dad's getting home from work at 3 o'clock, but I should be there by then. In the mean time, Faith is home to watch you. You know where your bedroom is, so feel free to make yourself at home; after all it is your new home. _

_Love, Mom_

Toby put down the note and smiled. Home. He was finally here.


	12. Chapter 12

Faith sat at her desk, her Care of Magical Creatures book propped open as she wrote her essay on unicorns. Footsteps stomped up the stairs and down the hall, followed by a fist slamming against the door. Faith groaned, covered her book and essay with a blank piece of parchment and went to open the door. Toby stood in her doorway.

"Mom said you had to help me settle in." He told her waving a piece of paper rapidly. Faith snatched it and crumbled it, her perfectly rounded gold fingernails wrapping around it.

"You seem settled to me." She growled under her breath, shoving by him.

"The rest of my belongings are down there." He pointed to the foot of the stairs. "Which way to my room?" He asked.

"Here." Faith tapped her knuckles on the door next to her room. She slowly walked down the stairs and lugged Toby's things up the stairs, restraining the urge to whip out her wand. She tossed a bag onto the bed and shoved his trunk through the door. She walked into her room, closed the door and sat down to continue writing her essay. Music began to seep through the wall and Faith gripped her quill tightly. She stood up and turned on her own music, attempting to drown out the violent sounds of the drums with her classical music. The neighboring music grew and she spun the dial, the volume of the piano's rapid music growing higher and higher. Neither heard Andrea arrive home, but when she entered the house to hear the music blaring, she smiled to herself and let them be. Faith sat in her room, looking out the window, gazing at the snow covered yard. She saw her father's car pull into the back garage and she ran out of the room, shutting off the music on her way.

"Daddy!" She yelled, running to her father for a hug.

"Hello." Dudley said getting out of the car. "Is Toby here?" He asked her, walking into the house, leaving Faith with a look of shock and hurt spread across her face.

* * *

"Good one Toby!" Dudley said to his son.

"Thanks Dad!" Toby smiled ear to ear.

"Daddy, what are you doing?" Faith asked her voice cracking.

"Hold on Faith, I'm playing a video game with Toby. I'm just about to beat him!"

"In your dreams Dad! Isn't this game the best?"

"Ya! Its medieval century Faith, and if I can just smash this knight, I'll be able to capture the witch, she'll burn at the stick and then I win!" Faith gasped and almost choked. Dudley dropped the video game controller like it was a piece of scalding hot metal. Toby turned to see Faith who had one hand clutching the arm of the sofa and another arm wrapped around her flat stomach. Toby looked at his father who was wincing, probably feeling Faith's sharp blue eyes on his back like laser beams. Toby peeked through his shaggy hair, afraid to face Faith. A tear formed in the corner of her eye and she turned, running up the stairs.

"Dad?" Toby asked, hoping for an explanation.

* * *

Andrea climbed halfway up the stairs and yelled up to Faith.

"Let's go Faith! We're going to be late."

"I don't want to go!" She yelled down.

"Hey Mom, should I go to the car?" Toby asked his mother.

"Yes honey." She smiled. "Faith you have 10 minutes to get in the car." Andrea yelled up the stairs and then followed Toby outside. Faith stood next to her door in awe. She quickly changed clothes and brushed her hair. Still in a daze, she walked down the stairs and joined her family in the car. Tonight, they were all going to see a play and then go out for dinner. Andrea strategically placed Toby and Faith in seats next to each other and Dudley was sure not to sit next to Faith. The lights went down and the curtains raised the play began.

* * *

They all sat down at the table, the light of the candle flickering.

"Did you enjoy the play?" Andrea asked.

"It would have been more enjoyable if Toby hadn't been fidgeting every five seconds." Faith said, lifting the glass of water to her red lips and taking a sip.

"I was asking Toby." Andrea shot back.

"I enjoyed it." Toby replied, a smirk across his face. The family remained in silence for sometime. A waiter approached the table and placed owls of hot soup in front of each of them. Toby looked down at the bowl and grimaced. Faith looked over at him.

"Eat." She hissed. He glared back at her and spun his spoon in the soup. He sighed and rested his elbow on the table. All of a sudden hot liquid flew past him and was followed by a high pitched screech. Toby was too afraid to look, but he turned his head slightly. Faith had stood up. Her white knee length skirt was soaked in soup, as was her green cashmere sweater.

"Look what you did!" She screamed at Toby, causing many people to look their way. Toby could feel their eyes staring, hear their whispers.

"Faith, you're causing a scene." Andrea scolded quietly.

"Me? He's the one who spilt it!" Faith yelled her voice cracking.

"Faith sit down." Dudley said sternly.

"I think not." Faith said. She snatched her purse and threw on her coat, storming out of the restaurant. She walked down the sidewalk, tears of anger streaking down her face. She fumbled with the clasp of her purse and pulled out her wand. Looking both ways and seeing nobody, she stuck her wand out as if hailing a taxi. The Knight Bus pulled up to a short stop in front of her. The door opened and a friendly voice asked her:

"Where to miss?"

"Anywhere but here." Faith replied.

"Unfortunately you'll have to be a bit more specific." The man said smiling at her. Faith looked at him but her lips just wouldn't smile.


	13. Chapter 13

The sun shone brightly through the window. Faith sat up in bed, stretched and yawned. There was a knock on her door and an old, hunch backed man hobbled in.

"Breakfast?" He asked, placing a tray of foods on the table. Faith got out of bed and examined a cinnamon roll before eating it. "You have a visitor." He told her. The door opened and Neville Longbottom walked in.

"Thank you Tom." He said to the man who walked out.

"Faith." He said. "Hello."

"Yes?" Faith said, slipping into a Muggle robe. She sat down on a couch, Neville sat in the other, the table of an abundance of food in between them.

"Would you please explain why as we near the end of January you are not at Hogwarts? Students returned about three weeks ago."

"I didn't feel like going." Faith said matter-of-factly.

"Well, then why are you here at the Leaky Cauldron, instead of your home.

"I'm independent." Faith shrugged. "I'm getting along just fine."

"Faith, you need to come back to school."

""I told you, I'm staying here!" Faith slammed her glass down in protest.

"You're going to Hogwarts or going home."

"This is home." Faith said, the tension in her voice growing.

"I highly doubt that." Neville said.

"You're wasting your time." Faith reclined on the couch. "I'm doing perfectly fine. I don't need to go back to Hogwarts. If you are all so concerned about my education, just give me a list of books and I will buy them. My social skills are fine, especially if I'm around people all day. And I have food and a room." She took a sip of her drink. "I think we're done here."

"That is no way to talk to your-"

"I don't believe you're my teacher anymore Mr. Longbottom." Faith told him, her smirk full of evil. Neville shook his head and stormed out the door. Faith smiled victory. She finished her breakfast and got dressed for the day, putting on a pair of black tights, a denim mini skirt and a long sleeved blue sweater. She was about to go downstairs when Neville returned.

"Your little holiday is over. Your room and food has been covered by Hogwarts, now we are going back."

"No." Faith said stubbornly, crossing her arms across her chest. With a swift wave of his wand, Neville packed all of her belongings. "Just because my things are packed doesn't mean I'm going anywhere."

"Well your trunks are." Neville said enchanting the trunks as they floated out of the room. Faith looked at him, glaring. "Let's go." Neville said. But Faith didn't move. Neville stood behind her and pushed her shoulders, pushing her out of the room. Faith dug her heels into the ground, but Neville was stronger and she tumbled to the ground, to be caught by Neville. "Let's go." He said, "Hogwarts waits."

* * *

"Faith!" Screeched a high pitched voice. Lily ran up to Faith and threw her arms around her. Faith neither returned the hug nor accepted it. She just stood there, cold as stone.

"I'm sorry Miss Potter, but Miss Dursley has an appointment with the Headmistress." Neville told her, turning Faith in the direction on the office.

* * *

"Toby how was school?" Andrea called to the living room.

"Fine, I got a B on my math test."

Fantastic." Andrea was pleased to hear this; it had been a long few years since her child had brought home grades from subjects such as math. All she heard was potions and charms and animals that didn't even exist. A horse that flew and had the head of a bird? Seriously? But Toby went to a good school, and while he might not bring home top notch grades all the time, his homework and tests consisted of British history and division, something Andrea actually understood.

"When's Dad getting home?" Toby asked, sitting at the counter where his mother chopped vegetables.

"About an hour before dinner, why?"

"He said if I got above a C on this test, I could pick out a new video game." He took a bite out of the apple Andrea had placed in front of him.

"Well, go do your homework and maybe you can go when he gets home.

"Okay." He son said cheerfully, hopping off the chair. He walked up the stairs and began to enter his room when he noticed that the door of the room next to his was open a bit. He quietly slid in. Andrea had cleaned the room, showing no sign that anyone in particular had lived there. Faith had been gone for over a month now, after his "spill" and hadn't returned. His parents assured him everything was fine and that she stayed over at a friend's before returning to her boarding school. They told him she would be back for the summer holiday. No word of her had been spoken since. He looked in the desk and found it empty, same with the dresser and closet. Under the bed, lay one small box. He opened it and found an assortment of quills, papers, and books. He carefully picked up a large stack of books.

"Charms Year One, Potions Intermediate, The Wizards Book To Defense. Of course!" He slapped his hand on his head. "How did I not see it?" Quickly, he packed the books back into the box, shoved it under the bed and slunk into his room without making a noise.

* * *

"Tristan!" A voice hissed.

"Faith?" He mumbled.

"No, Lily."

"Oh. What?" He replied, sliding back down against the pillows.

"Come with me." He got out of bed, snatched his wand and followed her down the stairs. James, Rose, Albus and Hugo waited in the common room, arguing.

"We can't all fit." James said, pulling the invisibility cloak that had been handed down for generations, out of his bag.

"Well use the map." Rose said. "Lily?"

"Oh! Right map." She unfolded a piece of parchment, whispered something under her breath and studied it for a moment. "Follow me." She said, leading the way.

"Here, front page offspring, you can be one of the people under the cloak." James told Tristan.

"Uh, thanks?" They walked out of the tower until reaching a blank wall. Albus closed his eyes and whispered under his breath, walking back and forth and a large gold door appeared. Quickly, each of them snuck inside. The room was lit with an assortment of different colored lamps, casting lights of all colors around the room. "We don't have much time." Hugo said, sitting down on one of the bright colored couches.

"Why are we here?" Tristan asked, dumbfounded.

"You care about Faith right?" Lily said, falling back onto a bean bag.

"Of course."

We're here to talk about her, what happened, what went wrong and how we can bring her back." Lily said quickly.

Okay." Tristan said. "I'm in." They all sat down on either a sofa or bean bag, Hugo sat on the soft bright blue rug.

"So she left Hogwarts for Christmas perfectly happy and normal." Rose began, taking charge of the meeting.

"Then something must have happened because she didn't return until almost a month after the rest of us." Hugo said.

"But only because Longbottom made her." Lily added.

"Since then, even though she's had that teacher, Ms. Sampson, with her all the time, she still hasn't spoken to us." Albus said.

"Tristan, did you spend any time with her over break?" Rose asked him, trying to regain control.

"The day before Christmas she came over and met my family. We flew around the backyard, she played with my little sister, and she was herself."

"And you haven't spent anytime with her since?" James asked, fiddling with the tearing fabric on the corner of the couch.

"No, I saw her pass by my house on Christmas Day. She looked peaceful, but something was a bit off. I rushed to grab my coat, but by the time I got to the street, she was nowhere in sight. You didn't see her either?" Tristan asked the Potters.

"I asked Dad if their family could come over, but he told me that Uncle Dudley wanted to have a small Christmas at home and it would be best to see her at school." Lily told them in one breath. Everyone was silent for sometime, trying to put all of the information together to form some sort of reason for Faith's absurd behavior.

"So, something must have happened at Christmas." Hugo guessed.

"Yes, possibly, but what?" Albus replied. Nobody knew the answer. The clock chimed once.

"We should head back." James said, standing up. "We need rest. Half of us have practice tomorrow."

"What do we do?" Tristan asked frantically, as if this was just settling in his head. "Just let her become nothing?"

"Oh, poor concerned boyfriend." Rose cackled, jokingly. "Don't worry, while you all fly around in circles, the rest of us." She motioned to Hugo and Albus." Will be doing some digging."

"Oh." Tristan sighed of relief.

"Come on, let's go." James said, opening the door.

* * *

Rose walked down the stairs of the girls' dormitories when a first year skidded up to her.

"Rose Weasley?" He asked

"That would be me."

"I have a note for you." He held up a folded piece of parchment to her. She smiled, took it from him, and opened it while walking over to the group of Gryffindors. The paper was blank. She groaned and muttered a spell, flicking her wand over the paper. Slowly and messy handwriting sketched on the paper:

_**In the library, meet us there**_

_**-Hugo**_

Rose stuck the note in the back pocket of her jeans and sped walked out of the common room.

* * *

"Nice touch, invisible ink." Rose hissed sliding into a chair across the table from Hugo and Albus. "What are we doing here anyway? She's not going to be in any of these books."

"True, but we needed to discuss our game plan where nobody would be eavesdropping." Hugo whispered. Rose rolled her eyes at her brother's theory but listened to their idea.

"So people who may know something are, Longbottom, Dad, her parents, McGonagall, and Sampson." Albus read off a piece of paper.

"Well for starters, her parents are out of reach, Harry knows no more than what we do and Sampson is always at Faith's side that is after all what she's paid to do." Rose critiqued.

"We'll split up." Albus said, ignoring Rose's comments. "Rose, deal with McGonagall, Hugo take Longbottom and I'll find Sampson. We'll meet up for lunch and then write a letter to Dad." He looked at them. "That gives us just over two hours, good enough?"

"Let's do it." Rose rolled her eyes and stood up. She glided across the library and hurried down the stairs, seeing Hugo take another flight of stairs towards the greenhouse and Albus stumbling up the moving stairs. She put on a grim face and knocked on the door of the headmistress' office, it was time to bring her cousin back.


	14. Chapter 14

There was no response from Harry. No way of getting in touch with the Dursley's. No teachers giving them any information. As the snow melted, everyone hoped Faith's new found cold personality would too. But it was ice solid, still in winter. Unlike ice, you couldn't break through Faith with warmth, or even a stone. The wall separating her from the world was indestructible. It was hurting her, as much as the people on the other side.

* * *

Faith sat at the table in the Great Hall, Lucy Sampson sat across from her. Lucy had been assigned to stay with Faith at the beginning of Faith's return to ensure that Faith didn't try to leave. It had been two months now since Faith had come back to school and now Lucy had began to realize something wasn't sitting right about her. Lucy had come to Hogwarts a few weeks before the winter holiday to approach Professor McGonagall about a position at the school. She had seen Faith, a beautiful, happy girl, surrounded by friends. This girl was different. Her dark hair lay limp, falling in her face which held no expression and the glitter in her eyes, gone. She spoke to no one, no longer raised her hand. She walked through the halls like a ghost, not quite yet dead, and transparent. Awhile ago, one of Faith's relatives had caught her alone at one of the few moments she was without Faith.

"Do you know what's wrong with Faith?" He had asked cutting right to the chase. She had told him she had no idea, and that was that.

"Faith, eat something, please." Lucy said, sliding a plate with a piece of toast toward the girl. Faith didn't react, keeping her eyes focused on the table. "One second." Lucy told Faith, doubting she even heard her. Lucy stood up and walked over to the nearest student, a tiny first year with no hair and big glasses that nearly covered his face. "You have permission to charm her if she runs." Lucy whispered in his little ear. She walked down the table until reaching a group of students. She tapped the oldest on the shoulder. "I want to help, just tell me what to do." She told him quietly. He turned to face her, shaking the black hair that lay in his eyes out of the way. His eyes questioned her, but she nodded her head and stuck out her right hand, he took it in his own and shook it.

"You're in." He leaned over the table and the others did too, a mass of black, red hair forming as their heads tilted in. They looked at her, their expressions caught between relief and uncertainty. "Faith will be in her room later, under the watch of many upperclassmen. Meet us in the courtyard." James told her. She nodded solemnly and swiftly returned to Faith.

"Permission has been withdrawn." She whispered in the boy's ear as she passed him.

* * *

James threw on his invisibility cloak and ran down the stairs into the common room. He saw Lucy coming down from the girl's dormitories. She pulled the hood of her cloak over her light blonde hair and scurried through the painting. He trailed behind her as she ran outside and down to the courtyard. Rose, Hugo and Albus sat on the wall. Lucy approached them and greeted them. James, who was further away, did not hear the conversation. A sharp wind blew by and he watched it skid to a sop and touch ground. Lily stepped off and hurried to join the others. James sped over to them and pulled of his cloak, standing right next to Lucy.

"Ah!" She screamed. The others who were used to the sudden appearances James made, nonchalantly said hello.

"Sorry." James grinned, his face glowing for the first time in a while. "Tristan's on his way." He told them, pointing to a figure running towards the courtyard.

"You, and then, what?" Lucy gasped, still in shock.

"Professor, breathe." James laughed, placing his hand on her unsteady back as he led her over to the wall to sit.

"Don't call me professor." She warned him. "I'm hardly a teacher; call me Lucy, or Miss Sampson while in school." She said, beginning to regain herself.

"Okay, Lucy. How old are you anyway?" James pried.

"Not that it should be important to you, but I'm 18."

"How can you be 18 and already working as a teacher?" Albus drowned off.

"Graduated early." Lucy shrugged. Tristan appeared in the courtyard, stumbling towards them as he tried to run as fast as he could.

"Slow down buddy." Rose called to him, laughing. But he didn't stop until coming to a short stop in front of them.

"News." He said, breathing fast. He handed a letter to James who opened it and read aloud:

"Dear Tristan, I hope school has been good. Things at home are as usual, but I am concerned about not hearing anything about Faith from you recently. She was so kind on holiday, playing with your little sister and so polite. She's is so special and seems like a good choice."

James stopped. "Lover boy, what's the point of me reading this?" He asked. "Do I really need to hear what a good catch my cousin is?"

"Keep reading." Tristan said slowly, bent over as he caught his breath. James rolled his eyes, but continued:

"On the topic of Faith, while at the park with Linda, I heard some gossip about the Dursley's. Apparently, at Christmas, Dudley and Andrea finalized the adoption of a Muggle boy, Toby he's 11 years old. I also heard this was a surprise to everyone except Dudley and Andrea of course. I haven't seen him, but I wish you would have told me, Michelle and Sarah made such a big deal that I hadn't heard."

James stopped reading there. Nobody knew what to say.

"I'm pretty sure," Tristan said slowly. "That this little twerp is the reason Faith has been so off."

* * *

Toby slapped his hand down on his alarm clock and sat up. He rubbed his eyes as he looked out the bright, open window, looking onto the enormous backyard all of the snow had finally melted and green grass was making an appearance once again. Dudley rapped his fist on the door.

"Ready son?" He asked him.

"Just a minute Dad!" Toby replied, swinging his legs over the bed and struggling to change his clothes and quickly as humanly possible. He opened the door and stormed down the stairs.

"Don't break them." Andrea called out nicely as Toby blew through the kitchen grabbing a piece of toast and stuffing his feet into his sneakers on his way out the back door. Dudley stood in the backyard, a baseball bat in hand.

"Ready to play ball?"

* * *

Lily sat on her bed, reading. Faith's bed was empty, no imprint of her body. It was as if she didn't exist, her belongings were tucked away neatly, opposite of the other girls, who had clothes spewed all over the room and messy beds never made. Staring out the window, her head began to spin with thoughts. Who was this Toby, what had he done to Faith, what was happening? All of a sudden she got an idea. She sprung from the bed and clambered down the stairs and up to the boy's dorms. She found James on his bed reading the Daily Prophet. She jumped on his bed.

"Ah!" He screamed. "Merlin's beard Lily!" He said collecting himself. "What do you want?"

"Jeez, you think you could be any nicer?" Lily asked him sarcastically.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Lily my dearest sister, what is the occasion on his fine day of giving me the pleasure to sit and chat with you?"

"Much better." Lily said, sitting crises-cross on his bed. "Let's write a letter." She said her grin like a Cheshire cat.

"Oh, how nice. Now that we have come upon this fine choice to write a letter would be do me the favor in, LEAVING?"

"Write a letter to Toby!" Lily explained.

"Are you insane?" James picked her up around the waist and held her on his shoulder. Now at 6 foot and lifting weights often, it didn't take much effort to life his 5'2" sister. He carried her out of the dorms until reaching the stairs. "He's a Muggle, has no idea who we are, and besides, Lucy is working on getting Faith to open up. Until then we wait.

"But it's been over a week since Tristan got the letter!" Lily screamed as James closed the door in her face. "Thanks a lot James, great to see you care!"


End file.
